


A Moment

by murderofonerose (atmilliways), thekumquat



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmilliways/pseuds/murderofonerose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: There were three activities in which, as far as Charles was concerned, Nathan was perfectly in his element.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: June 11, 2010 on LiveJournal  
> Disclaimer: We own nothing.

The air in Nathan’s room was heavy with the smell of sex. It was very quiet, though not long before the air had been filled with cries of lust. Now, Nathan sat on the edge of the bed, bent over his notebook, scribbling furiously.

Charles lay back against the pillows, content for the moment to watch. In the dim light of one bedside lamp he could see Nathan’s shoulders moving subtly. There were three activities in which, as far as Charles was concerned, Nathan was perfectly in his element: singing (as in the concert earlier that evening), sex (for example, not ten minutes ago), and composing lyrics. Not grumbling bits of ideas into his tape recorder, but actually getting into the flow of writing things down without bothering to pause to ask how something was spelled or for help with rhyming. Just getting the ideas down before he could lose the thread. 

Usually Charles didn’t like to interrupt that. But he also didn’t like being ignored after an intimate moment.

“Ah, Nathan?”

“Hrn?”

“What are you writing?”

“A song. Maybe.”

Charles sat up, and made his way across the bed. He settled down beside Nathan and began to run his fingers through the long, black strands of his hair, still damp with sweat. Nathan leaned unconsciously into the petting, still focused on what he was writing. With a quiet sigh, Charles lay his head down on his lover’s shoulder.

Nathan paused a moment. “…Hi.”

Charles smiled against his skin. “Hello.”

“Do you, uh…” he held the notebook up uncertainly. “Do you want to read what I’ve got? So far?”

“I’m alright. I’d just like to sit, for now.”

“Oh. Okay.” Nathan went back to writing, but it was clear that his creative flow had been disrupted.

Charles felt a faint twinge of guilt over that – one of those pesky moments where his conscience decided to put in a brief appearance. One would think that being a lawyer, and Dethklok’s lawyer at that, would have atrophied it into nothing but apparently not. Not when it came to Nathan. 

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I leave, if you want.”

“No, uh, that’s fine. You just, uh… keep doin what you’re doin.” He pushed his head into Charles’ hand, like a cat demanding attention. Charles smiled, and started to pet his hair again.


End file.
